i dont wanna be just friends
by tiki0112number2
Summary: its something that my friend forwarded to me i changed it a little but its still the same thing


IT'S A SAD STORY MY FRIEND FORWARDED TO ME I CHANGED IT A LITTLE BUT ITS STILL THE SAME STORY! I DON'T OWN THIS STORY OR SHUGO CHARA ^_^

IT'S 7TH GRADE.......

I stared at the girl next to me...She was my so called 'best friend'... I stared at her.... Long, pink, silky hair........... And I wished she was

mine... But she didn't notice me like that..... I knew it.... After

class she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day

before...

And I handed them to her... She said 'thanks'... And gave me a

kiss on the cheek.... I wanted to tell her.... I want her to know that I don't

want to

be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't

Know why

IT'S JUNIOR YEAR.....

My phone rang....... On the other end it was her... She was in

tears...... Mumbling on and on about how her love had broken her heart...

She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone.... So I did...

I sat next to her on the sofa..... I stared at her soft amber eyes... Wishing

She was mine... After 2 hours... A Drew Barrymore movie.... And 3 bags of

chips.... She decided to go to sleep.... She looked at me.. Said

'Thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek.... I wanted to tell her...... I want her

to know... That I don't want to be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm too

shy to tell her.... And I don't know why...

IT'S SENIOR YEAR...

The day before prom.... She walked to my locker... 'My date

is sick'

she said.... He's not going to go.... Well ..... I didn't have a date and in

7th grade....... We made a promise that if neither of us had dates...

We'd go together just as 'best friends'... And so we did........

IT'S PROM NIGHT.....

After everything was over with.... I was standing at her front door step... I stared at her ... She smiled at me.... I wanted her to be mine...

But she doesn't think of me like that.... And I know it.... Then she said 'I had the best time... Thanks!'.... And she gave me a kiss on the

cheek... I wanted to tell her... I wanted her to know that I don't want to be

'just friends'... I love her but I'm just too shy.... And I don't know why...

IT'S GRADUATION DAY....

A day passed...

And then a week.... And then a month..... Before I could blink..... It was graduation day... I watched her...... Perfect body.... Floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma.... I wanted her to

be mine.... But she doesn't think of me that way... And I know it...

Before everyone went home.... She came to me in her smock and hat..... And cried as

I hugged her..... Then she lifted her head from my shoulders and said

'you're my best friend'.... 'Thanks!'... And gave me a kiss on the cheek.... I wanted

to tell her... I wanted t o know that I wanted to be more than

'just friends'.... I love her but I'm too shy... And I don't know

why...

IT'S A FEW YEARS LATER.....

Now I sit in the pews of the church.... A church that she is getting married to a man named tadase

now.... I watched her say 'I do' an drive off to her

new life.... Married to another man.... I wanted her to be mine... But she didn't

see me like that.... And I knew it... But before she drove away... She came

to me

and said 'You came!.... Thanks!'... And she kissed me on the cheek....

I wanted to tell her... I wanted her to know that I didn't want to be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm just too shy..... And I don't

know why....

YEARS PASSED...

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my

'best friend'... At the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in

her high school years.... This is what it said... 'I stare at him... Wishing

he was mine..... But he doesn't notice me like that... And I know it.... I

wanted to

tell him... I wanted him to know.... That I don't want to be

'just friends'..... I love him but I'm just too shy... And I

don't know why.... I wish he would tell me he loved me'.... I wish I did too.... I thought

to myself and I cried....

TELL THE ONE U LUV U LUV THEM B4 ITS TOO LATE


End file.
